


The Word

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Robert Week 2017 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Robert Week 2017, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Robert Week 2017 - Day 3 - Free Day





	The Word

**Author's Note:**

> Every title for all of my fics for Robert Week are song titles from the album "Rubber Soul" by The Beatles.
> 
> Huge thanks to Laura and Carla for organising this week and to Zo'e and the rest of the bubble for being my cheerleaders.

**Day 1**

_Robert 7:23pm:  
_ At the hotel now. Was London always this loud?

 _Aaron 7:25pm:  
_ You tell me. Didn’t you live there for a while?

 _Robert: 7:26pm:  
_ Those years are buried.

 _Aaron 7:26pm:  
_ I know.

 _Robert: 7:27pm:  
_ How are you? And Liv?

 _Aaron 7:28pm:  
_ Nothings changed since you saw us last 3 hours ago.

 _Robert 7:29pm:  
_ Good. Gonna head out now, find something to eat. Miss you.

 _Aaron 7:33pm:  
_ I’m going out with Adam, he insisted. So you might get a few drunk texts from both of us. Hang in there. See you soon.

 _Robert 7:34pm:  
_ Only three weeks to go. Have fun.

 

**Day 5**

_Liv 5:41pm:  
_ Come back. Please.

 _Robert 5:46pm:  
_ Did you just write ‘please’?? What’s going on?

 _Liv 5:57pm:  
_ We had toast for tea. AGAIN!

 _Robert 5:59pm:  
_ Jesus, Liv, I thought you lost a leg or something.

Liv 6:00pm:  
Have you ever eaten toast for tea six days in a row?

 _Robert 6:02pm:  
_ Go to the pub for tea tomorrow.

 _Liv 6:03pm:  
_ Tried that, but then he's getting all mopey, and I feel bad for him.

 _Robert 6:04pm:  
_ Get Chas on him. And I’m sorry I’m not there, Liv.

 _Liv 6:05pm:  
_ He really misses you, even when he’s not saying it.

 _Robert 6:07pm:  
_ Same here. I miss you both. Do you miss me? ;)

 _Liv 6:08pm:  
_ Not in a million years.

 _Robert sent a screenshot:_  
Liv 5:41pm:  
Come back. Please.

 _Liv 6:11pm:  
_ This was only regarding my need for proper food.

 _Robert 6:12pm:  
_ Sure, sure.

 _Liv 6:13pm:  
_ Fine, maybe a little bit.

 _Robert 6:15pm:  
_ Ah, that eases my pained soul.

 _Liv 6:16pm:  
_ You’re a git.

 _Robert 6:17pm:  
_ Miss you, too.

 _Liv 6:18pm:  
_ +sends gif of people walking away+

 

**Day 10**

_Cain 9:52pm:  
_ Sugden! When are you back?

 _Robert 10:03pm:  
_ 11 days, why?

 _Cain 10:05pm:  
_ Anything you can do about that? As in come back earlier?

 _Robert 10:06pm:  
_ Afraid not. And again: Why? You miss me that much?

 _Cain 10:07pm:  
_ Don’t get sweet with me.

 _Robert 10:08pm:  
_ Cain, seriously, what’s going on?

 _Cain 10:09pm:  
_ It’s Aaron. Did you know he talks too much?

 _Robert 10:10pm:  
_ Aaron? As in Aaron Dingle? Our Aaron?

 _Cain 10:12pm:  
_ Yes, of course, you muppet. Not the usual talking. The nervous talking he does when he doesn’t want to say what’s really going on.

 _Robert 10:13pm:  
_ Oh, that. So what’s really going on?

 _Cain 10:14pm:  
_ He misses you.

 _Robert 10:15pm:  
_ Aww. Are you sure you’re not projecting though, Cain?

 _Cain 10:16pm:  
_ I hate you, Sugden.

 _Robert 10:17pm:  
_ You really don’t.

 

**Day 15**

**Sugden Group Chat**

_Diane 3:33pm:  
_ Pet, how are you?

 _Robert 3:42pm:  
_ Which pet?

 _Diane 3:42pm:  
_ You.

 _Vic 3:42pm:  
_ You, of course.

 _Robert 3:44pm:  
_ I’m good. London is good. Meetings are going well. How about you guys?

 _Diane 3:46pm:  
_ Nothing new. Oh, Aaron was over for dinner yesterday.

 _Robert 3:47pm:  
_ What? Why?

 _Vic 3:49pm:  
_ Liv. She asked me to smuggle her some food, but Diane overheard, and so she invited them both over.

 _Robert 3:51pm:  
_ How was it?

 _Diane 3:53pm:  
_ I don’t think he’s good enough for you.

 _Robert 3:53pm:  
_ WHAT?

 _Vic 3:53pm:  
_ WHAT?

 _Diane 3:54pm:  
_ Haha, that was fun. No, it was really nice. He was way more polite than I remembered him from when we lived together. Liv was feisty though, kept calling me grandma to get a reaction. But I loved it.

_Robert types_

….

….

_..._

_Robert types_

….

….

_..._

_Vic 3:57pm:  
_ Do you not know what to say to that?

 _Robert 3:58pm:  
_ No. Thank you, Diane.

 _Diane 4:00pm:  
_ Anytime, pet.

 _Robert 4:02pm:  
_ Gotta go, talk to you later.

 

**Day 17**

_Chas 5:45pm:  
_ Your famous casserole, do you add garlic to that?

 _Robert 5:47pm:  
_ Depends on who’s eating it?

 _Chas 5:49pm:  
_ Aaron, Liv, Cain, probably Paddy, maybe Faith, Charity and me.

 _Robert 5:51pm:  
_ No garlic then, Liv is picky, and Cain likes to pretend he likes it, but he doesn't.

 _Chas 5:52pm:  
_ Perfect, thank you.

 

**Day 20**

_Aaron 11:23pm:  
_ Tomorrow!

 _Robert 11:24pm:  
_ Tomorrow!

 _Aaron 11:25pm:  
_ This bed is way too big for one.

 _Robert 11:26pm:  
_ It’s actually not. We have a very tiny bed.

 _Aaron 11:27pm:  
_ Well, it seems big.

 _Robert 11:28pm:  
_ Did you lose weight?

 _Aaron 11:29pm:  
_ Robert, I am trying to be cute here. Telling you, I miss ya and all that.

 _Robert 11:31pm:  
_ Sorry. I miss you, too. Very much so. You and various parts of you...

 _Aaron 11:32pm:  
_ Liv is staying at Gabby’s tomorrow.

 _Robert 11:32pm:  
_ Nice.

 _Aaron 11:33pm:  
_ Can’t wait. Good night.

 _Robert 11:34pm:  
_ And I love you sooooooo much.

 _Aaron 11:35pm:  
_ Idiot.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Aaron 00:12am:  
_ Love you, too.


End file.
